The Best Present of All
by Zaquix
Summary: Sakura is ready to give Sasuke his birthday present. Sasuke x Sakura. SasuSaku. Lemon. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_Author's note: So I finally finished that SasuSaku lemon that I started like….four weeks ago? I'm terribly bad at keeping up a steady pace of writing. Write for about half and hour, and then get distracted. Then, the next time, I have a hard time picking it back up again. Eh, it feels a bit rushed, and I don't think I wrapped it up quite well. But anyway, I finished, so I hope you guys enjoy this. _

_Warning: Lemon. Sex. PWP. SasuSaku._

_R&R._

Sakura stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. A frown was plastered across her face, marring the otherwise perfect face staring back at her. High cheekbones, flawless skin, and full, plump, pink lips led up to her crystalline piercing green eyes. And at this moment, those pretty green eyes were clouded with worry. _Am I good enough for him?_

She swept a strand of pink hair away from her face, thinking. They had been dating for a long time now and did have sex before, but tonight she wanted to make it special. Today was his birthday and she wasn't going to let him forget it. Not like anyone else could let him forget it either. Naruto had made sure of that. There had been a huge party where everyone was invited and now they had come back to his place, tired.

Sakura looked down at what she was wearing. She wanted to give him something special and she had dressed for the occasion. A dark blue lacy bra and dark blue thong was worn under her nightgown. The nightgown itself was a lighter sea-blue and was made of a light, airy, see-through material. It came down to mid-thigh and was low-cut over her breasts, revealing her bra. The flowing material slipped off her body smoothly, accenting her long legs. A blue ribbon was nestled in her tousled pink hair. Her whole essence highlighted how she was his and his only. She sighed at her reflection, still not satisfied with her perfection. _It's now or never._

The pink-haired goddess flounced out of the bathroom, confidence oozing from her very being.

"Sakura are you done in there yet?" Sasuke called out from his bed. The Uchiha was sprawled out on his bed with his back propped up against the backboard in just a pair of blue boxers. The fingers of his right hand were idly tapping against his thigh. He brought his left hand to run it through his hair impatiently. _She's taking an awfully long time._ Sasuke bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. _Is she coming out or not?_

His black eyes widened slightly as he saw her walk into the bedroom. "Are you looking for me?" she asked sexily.

Sakura stared at her boyfriend lying on the bed. Her eyes trailed up from his chiseled perfect chest to his dark hungry eyes. His whole pose reeked of masculinity. And at that moment his smoldering eyes were staring. Right. At. Her.

Sasuke looked at his girlfriend. His achingly beautiful girlfriend. She looked every bit the goddess that she was and the way she wore his colors just made him want to eat her up. It wasn't fair. He had to restrain himself from immediately jumping on her and fucking her senseless. The bulge in his boxers was already straining against the thin fabric. He could feel the longing pounding through his body, making him dizzy with desire.

"Hey." He whispered hoarsely.

Sakura shivered as she heard her boyfriend whisper her name lustfully. She walked purposefully over to the bed and climbed into his lap, straddling him. "You don't think I forgot about your birthday, did you?" she whispered into his ear, lightly flicking the edge of her tongue across his earlobe.

A shudder of carnal pleasure ran through Sasuke's body and he tightened his arms around her waist. The moan thrummed from deep within his throat and she pressed into him more at the sound. Anticipation shot through her body and she already felt the wetness beginning to pool between her legs. "I think it's about time that you got your present." She continued.

She pushed herself up a little, bringing her breasts at the level of his face. With both hands grasping her breasts, she began kneading them slowing, moaning softly from the friction.

He brought his hands up to grasp her ass tightly. Sasuke pushed her down beneath him into the bed firmly. She lay there, sprawled out awkwardly on the bed. Innocent green eyes started up at his dark ones. "S-sakura, what do you think you're doing?" he panted.

"I'm giving you your birthday present," she pouted.

A dangerous glint entered Sasuke's eyes. "If you wanted to give me a birthday present, then you would know that I like to _play_ a little with my toys _before_ I _use_ them."

Sakura couldn't help the arousal spreading throughout her body. Her breath ended up coming out in a breathy moan. "You can play with me all you want."

"I'm planning on it," he chuckled.

Sasuke slid his right hand up her nightgown, letting it rest on her waist. He twirled the string of her thong around his index finger, tugging at it gently. Sakura felt the lacy material of her thong rub up against her already aroused clit as he tugged at it.

A low moan escaped her lips and Sasuke smirked at the sound. He brushed his thumb over the soft skin of her inner thigh lightly, edging close to her core.

Her breathing hitched.

"S-sasuke," she panted.

Sasuke brushed his lips across the top of her exposed cleavage. "Yes?" he murmured.

"I-I n-need…"

She gave low, throaty moan of pleasure as Sasuke slowly dragged his tongue across her cleavage. He moved his lips upward and sucked lightly on her collarbone. Trailing his lips up to her neck, Sasuke bit her lightly, leaving a bite-mark. He rubbed his tongue roughly over the bite, making the girl pant faster.

"S-sas…oo0o" The pink-haired girl whimpered as she felt him brushing his thumb over her wet throbbing core.

Sasuke stroked her clit. "You're so wet already, Sakura."

With his right hand still resting on her thigh and stroking her, Sasuke brought his left hand up and slipped the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. A quick tug at the hem of her nightgown slipped the thin material right off her body. He stared down at the pink-haired girl, now clad only in her bra and thong. _God she's beautiful._

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked hesitantly, seeing that he had stopped his attention.

Any further words out of her mouth were stopped as his lips crashed over hers in a scorching kiss that left her breathless. "S-sasuke…" she moaned.

"You have such nice lips, Sakura," he murmured against her lips. His right hand came up to the back of her neck, trailing his thumb along the line of her jaw. He nibbled on her bottom lip a bit, coaxing her to part her lips. The pink-haired girl complied and Sasuke darted his tongue into her mouth, playing with her tongue. He pressed his lips down harder against hers, swirling his skillful tongue in her mouth. Breathy moans only encouraged him even more.

At long last, the kiss ended as both had to come up for a breath of air. Looking at her boyfriend dazedly, it vaguely registered in her mind that he was completely naked on top of her, straddling her waist. _Now when did that happen?_

Sasuke smirked down at his somewhat dazed girlfriend beneath her. The friction on his member was terrible and he had impatiently tugged his boxers off, freeing his hard cock. He stared at his girlfriend, from her heaving chest to her bruised lips.

Sakura whimpered in pain as he harshly grabbed her left breast, roughly fondling it. "S-stop," she whined softly.

"But I know you don't want me to…" he whispered huskily.

Sasuke slipped his hand under her bra, continuing to knead her left breast roughly and her small pants gave him the answer he wanted. He felt her stiffen with held breath as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her nipple and he moved his left hand to unclasp her bra. The forgotten article of clothing got thrown in the corner somewhere and Sasuke ate up the sight of her exposed twin peaks hungrily.

He bent down to brush a quick kiss across her cheek. "You really filled out, Sakura. I hate it when all the guys in the street just blatantly stare at your chest…but I'm the only one that gets to touch you…like this."

Sakura uttered another moan as he grasped her breasts firmly and began rubbing them together slowly.

Sasuke swirled the tip of his tongue around her right nipple in small circles and a gasp elicited itself from her mouth. A brusque lick over it turned her gasp into a moan. "ooOo"

He took her whole breast into his mouth, stimulating her sensitive bud with his tongue. His right hand massaged her left breast in a steady rhythm. Sasuke lightly scraped his teeth over her nipple, causing Sakura dig her nails into his back as she moaned. Her moans became a scream as he harshly bit down. After her initial screams died, he switched to her left breast and teased her, flicking her aroused areola with his tongue. Needy pants escaped her mouth and she arched upward, wanting more, needing more. Instead of complying, he opted to trail his left hand lightly down her body, getting closer to her core.

"S-sasuke, I-I w-want you in m-me," Sasuke ignored her pleas and lips followed his hand down, open-mouthed, wetting a path from her breasts to her stomach to the opening between her legs.

Sasuke bit his lower lip when he saw her glistening entrance and felt himself become fully erect. He grit his teeth, mentally fighting with himself not to just brutally take her now. His hands on her thighs tightened, and he heard her whimper as he grip almost formed bruises on her delicate skin. "This needs to go,"

He slipped the last scanty piece of clothing off of her, leaving her fully naked. His thumb found her clit, and he stroked her wet hole slowly. Her body instinctively arched up off the bed, and her eyes found his, begging silently for more.

Without warning, he plunged a finger deep into her and felt his need for her as her eyes rolled back in pleasure when she moaned. A second finger thrust in with the first and she whimpered as he fingered her tightness. Her legs wrapped tightly around his body, and he began pumping his fingers into her, ignoring her tortured moans.

"God, you're still so tight," he said huskily, brushing a kiss over her hipbone.

He received no response but continued moans and a tightening of her legs around him. His fingers thrust faster and deeper into her, forcing her muscles to unclench as her pleasure deepened, alleviating the tightness somewhat. Sasuke could feel his groin aching with repressed pleasure as he saw the wetness coating his fingers, but he forced it down with difficulty, teasing her.

"S-s-sasuke, m-more," Sakura moaned in pleasure, her legs forgetting to wrap around his body, instead splayed out at an awkward angle, framing his body.

A scream tore itself from her throat as Sasuke suddenly plunged in a third finger, stretching her even wider. Her body shifted to accommodate him, and in an instant, her hips were moving in sync with his fingers again. An indiscriminate series of moans, groans, and whimpers escaped from her as he continued.

"OoOoooO," Her lower regions throbbed fiercely, and she desperately tried to grab for release, grinding herself more into his thrusting digits. Her hands came up to her chest and firmly grabbed each of them, rubbing them together to increase her ecstasy. She started out slow, grinding them in circles against each other, creating a spike of raw pleasure. Her fingers pinched her perked up nipples, making her moans lengthen at the rough motion against her body.

Sasuke looked on, fascinated by his girlfriend's self pleasure. Her hands pushed together her breasts in a continuous motion, and he only thought about how he must not be doing his job right if she needed to help and the aching of his cock that longed to thrust deep inside her. He lowered his mouth down to her wet entrance, intent on satisfying her more. His tongue slowly licked her clit, savoring the taste of her juices. It tauntingly lingered on her entrance before he quickly darted into her.

The instant his tongue entered, Sasuke felt her shudder. Her muscles uncoiled her legs went limp. She came with a silent scream and he lapped at her taste eagerly, licking her clean. She tasted sweet, and his tongue played between her folds, exciting her to wetness again. Her nails dug into his arms as he had moved his hands to tease her chest as his tongue played down below. One hand cupped her left breast while the other flicked her perky nipples in a teasing pattern, all the while, his tongue swirled inside of her. Her moans died down softly as her orgasm winded down, but her body still throbbed from his teasing. He could feel her pulsing in a steady rhythm, becoming wet.

Sakura opened her eyes with difficulty. They felt heavy as if she longed for sleep, but it was lust and pleasure that dulled her gaze as she met his. Heavy panting was all that came out and she struggled to express how she was feeling. "My god, Sasuke, that was amaz-"

Her words were cut off as her scream pierced the air. He had suddenly thrust his member into her without warning. Sasuke couldn't control his lust any longer and acted on pure instinct. He wanted her now, and was prepared to take her in every way possible. His full length slammed into her, and he heard her scream. The sound only served to excite him, and he swore he felt his cock harden even more as his lust edged out from the darkness and took over.

Immediately, he picked up the pace, thrusting into her as hard as possible, enjoying her tight passage clenching around his erect member. Pounding into her brutally, he braced both his hands on her legs, trying to open them further to accommodate him. "Sakura, open your legs wider," he said hoarsely, refusing to slow the pace.

Sakura was still screaming, but now from the pleasure that was spreading throughout her body, touching every crevice and corner. Her voice was hoarse, and her throat felt dry. When she went to lick her lips, she found that they were a bit dry. Her nether regions throbbed and ached fiercely, as much from the brutal pace as the building orgasm that was stirring in her groin. She pulsated with the need to release, but it seemed as if her body was ready to deny her the action. All she could feel was him thrusting into her, and, though, her body was sore, the intense pleasure wrote out every other feeling. His voice came through as though from far away, and even then, the words barely registered. She obliged though, and moved to spread herself out wider, the pressure on her legs helping her.

Her screams escalated, and she felt the pleasure to an unbearable degree, making her vision fuzzy and indistinct. His pounding had intensified, and the soreness became more acute. She floundered blindly for something to anchor her in his pace, and her groping hands found the rails of the headboard. Sakura tightened her hands around them, dizzy with euphoria.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he slammed into her petite body. Each thrust sent a shock wave of ecstasy flooding through his body, and only served to make him want more, and thus, thrust into her harder, deeper, and faster. He could feel her body begging for release, and he slammed in again, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. He shuddered with pleasure when the walls of her tight passage clamped around his member in an agonizingly slow method of torture that he was happy to endure. He was so close, and he thrust into her, reaching for it by keeping a relentless pace that made her scream and it was worth it.

"SAAAAAASUKE!!!!!" Her scream was high-pitched and dragged on and on, echoing around the room. The fire aching between her legs exploded in white, hot pleasure. Sakura felt her eyes roll back in her head, and the only thing she could see were white lights dancing in the corner of her vision. Every part of her body was ignited, and the ecstasy came to her in waves that seemed to have no end. Her body collapsed with exhaustion, and she moaned softly, partly from the endless pleasure and partly from the soreness between her legs.

Sasuke heard her scream as she reached her orgasm, and the sound drove him over the edge, as her walls clenched around him tightly. His last thrust buried into her, the deepest he had gone, and he felt his release fill her up, so much so that when he pulled out, his seed spread out across the inside of her legs. He saw her collapse as she came, moaning his name softly as the pleasure he gave her overtook all her senses.

"Sasuke?"

Her eyes finally fluttered open after some time, and she looked up at him, still in a haze of euphoria. "I'm here."

He kissed her cheek lightly with his soft words, and she sighed in contentment. "Did you like your birthday present?"

Her pretty green orbs gazed at him, and his heart clenched tightly as she blinked and her feathery eyelashes brushed against her porcelain skin before sweeping back up again so she could stare at him. His eyes drifted down to her chest, still heaving from the sexual activity and to her long legs that seemed to go on and on, sprawled out awkwardly on the bed.

"God, you're beautiful," he replied hoarsely to her question.

Doubt clouded her eyes for an instant, and he bit his bottom lip as he realized that she wasn't so sure she was good enough for him.

But he disagreed.

He was the one that wasn't good enough for her.

Sasuke trailed a hand down the side of her body, coming to rest at her hip.

His voice dropped down into a husky whisper. "Let me show you just how beautiful you are."

There was no sleeping in their bedroom that night, and she was the best birthday present anyone could have possibly ever given him.

_R&R._


End file.
